


Rescue

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Cages, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aureylian finds Vechs in a bit of a predicament. Short fluffy thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

“Auuuureeeeyleeeeian, saaaaave me!” Vechs whined, sticking his thin arms through the cage, trying to grab at her dress. She blinked at him, trying to figure out exactly what she was looking at.

What she was looking at was Vechs in a cage, in the middle of spawn. A sign above noted that Vechs had been very very bad and this was his punishment, signed by Z.

“Zisteau locked me up in here cause I gave him gifts, he's so mean!” Vechs said, trying to look innocent. 

“Ahuh...” Aureylian said, clearly unimpressed with the trap Vechs had found himself in. “Doesn't sound like Zisteau at all.”

Vechs sniffled, removing his goggles so he could do puppy dog eyes better. “He's totally mean, a total meanie head! He locked me in here for no reason cause he's mean! Lemme out Aurey, I'll give you uh...” Vechs said before trailing off, searching his pockets. “I'll give you candy!” he said, pulling some battered pieces out of his pocket.

“My parents always told me to not accept candy from strange people,” she said, trying to not giggle at him as he pouted.

“I'm not a stranger!” he said, holding the candy out in front of him.

“I said strange, not stranger,” she said, causing him to pout even more before he turned his back on her, sitting down in the cage.

“Fine. I'll eat the candy, and you can't have any cause you're mean,” he said as he started to shove the candy into his mouth, mumbling about mean pigmen and mean Aureylians.

Aureylian sighed softly before unlocking the cage. Vechs jerked his head around, looking up at her, eyes narrowed.

“Don't you dare tell Zisteau I let you go, okay?” she said. He nodded enthusiastically before standing up, giving her a quick hug before darting away.

“ThankyousomuchIgottagoandboobytraphisentirebasenow thanks!” he said quickly before running away. Shaking her head at the retreating figure, she turned away to go back towards her base.

Sitting on the base of the rainbow was Zisteau, humming to himself as he prodded the snowy exterior. He looked up, grinning at her. “You should know I saw you let him go. He was suppose to stay in there until he was good,” he said, nose wrinkling in amusement.

“He'd have been in there forever then, and that's no fair!” she said solemnly. Zisteau chuckled at that, nodding.

“This does mean I'll have to get you back,” he said as he stood up, towering over Aureylian.

“....meep?” she said, staring up at the tall pigman.

He grinned down at her before scooping her up into a hug. “Not yet though. Some day when you least expect it,” he said with a grin before dropping her back to the ground. She stumbled and grabbed the rainbow stairs, watching as Zisteau left, humming to himself again.

“Silly zombie pigmen, silly mapmakers,” she murmured to herself as she climbed up to her base.


End file.
